


Reality is Limited

by dimeliora



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Naga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimeliora/pseuds/dimeliora
Summary: Jared's lost his family and his reason to live, but deep in the jungles of Thailand he finds something new.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 9
Kudos: 100
Collections: 2020 Supernatural Reversebang Challenge





	Reality is Limited

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this beautiful art by KiratheHyrulian for the RBB. Special thanks to Heartblowswild for turning me onto it!
> 
> https://kirathehyrulian.tumblr.com/post/635636119146561536/spn-rb-2020-reality-is-limited-art-master-post
> 
> https://kirathehyrulian.livejournal.com/5961.html

For most of Jared’s life he has been both lucky and confident. Not cocky, his dad taught him early that cocky was no good, but definitely confident. He would fall without getting anything broken, he would find change and puppies, and he had the world’s best and richest parents. Which meant he got to keep all the puppies, but all the change got donated with his parent’s money to charities and fundraisers. His mom would show him how much money he had put in and how much help it did. Jared was taught early to be proudest of being kind.

And then when he turned twenty-two Jared’s luck temporarily ran out. The call came in when he was in a poker game and had he not already have tripled his money he wouldn’t have answered it. Probably that would have been better. Instead, sitting at the table with the cameras on him and his charity looking at a hefty donation, Jared got the news that his parents died in a plane crash. That he was now the sole heir of his family’s fortune, holdings, and name. Luckily for him the moment was too pathetic to become a meme. Unluckily for him the moment was entirely certain and definitely happening.

Jared responded to the news in a way that was probably not how his parents would have wanted it, but certainly the only way he could think of in the moment. He started traveling. Just him and Winky the one-eyed Great Dane. He drank, he gambled, he avoided dealing with anything at all. Eventually he found himself trying to remember who he was and who he had been before he was the stinky drunk passing out in the fancy lobby while staff members stared at him and his giant dog in horror.

His parents had been lovers of both Hindu and Buddhist teachings and traditions, so Jared had the brilliant idea to start drinking in Thailand. He began in Bangkok and then started making his way further out of the city into smaller and smaller venues. Which is how Jared found himself gambling, drunk as a skunk, in Northern Thailand near some waterfalls. Gambling with an ancient looking monk in a coffee shop. The monk speaks English, a blessing because Jared hasn’t been in any shape to try a new language, and he’s pumping Jared with more and more liquor as they go.

Jared is happy to lose the money. The monk has let him know that he’s the last caretaker of an ancient temple in the woods, and that they could use a lot of work and help. Jared is happy to spend time with the monk, he is delightful beyond all hope. That is, until the monk asks Jared what hole he’s trying to fill. And Jared tells him about his parents, and his loss, and how empty he is inside. He tells the monk that this was his only family, that they were close, that they were the closest, and that they’re gone now and he’s alone. Alone and directionless. And the monk listens to everything and then makes a final bet. A bet that despite Jared being drunk and weepy and absolutely awful at gambling at this point Jared wins.

The last thing Jared remembers before he blacks out is the monk saying, “I will help you fill the hole.”

* * *

When Jared wakes up he has a letter on his chest. He picks it up and looks at it through bleary eyes and what feels like the world’s most vicious hangover ever. Winky is licking his toes to let him know it’s time to eat. The letter, written in a rather fastidious and tiny hand, tells him that he has won the rights to care for a temple. He is now the sole monk and caregiver for it. The directions to the temple along with the address and details are written below that, and there is a postscript that Jared will find instructions on how to care for the temple when he arrives.

At first it seems like a joke, but that feeling wears off after Winky has eaten and no one has burst into the room laughing. Through the haze of his hangover Jared stares at the letter for a long time before making a split decision. He calls his personal assistant and asks for a sat phone to be sent to the address. He doesn’t explain the situation in detail, but he does ask that Melinda prepare to send him supplies. He might be staying for a while. He can hear her typing rapidly, taking notes no doubt, and then she pauses for a moment before speaking hesitantly. He understands he hasn’t been the easiest boss recently.

_“Uh. Mr. Padalecki that looks like…a really rundown building with nothing around it. Are you sure it’s safe?”_

He looks over at Winky for a long moment before he answers, “Yeah. I got a good feeling about it.”

* * *

The road is tight and winding, and Winky loves the back of the beat-up van that is serving as their taxi. The driver mutters at the road and Jared is reminded for about the fiftieth time that he should have had the decency to learn more of the language before he came here. Every now and then the driver will say something in Winky’s direction that the big dog seems to love. That only increases Jared’s guilt. He has to remind himself that there’s nothing he can do about that at the moment, but then he goes back into a downward spiral thinking about his parents and how they would have learned the language. His fingers start to itch, longing for the feel of a cool glass and clinking ice cubes, and he swallows down the thirst and focuses on the scenery.

Trees are thick and dense all around, and the jungle teems with life just outside the dusty windows of the van. Every now and then Jared thinks he can see the winking of a river, but it might be something else glistening in the depths and Jared will never know. All this time he has spent in Thailand and he hasn’t gone into a single jungle, seen a single thing really outside of the bars and gambling dens he’s been drinking in.

The depression sinks its teeth in a little deeper.

And then the jungle opens and there Jared sees for the first time the temple. It is run down, Melinda was right about that, but it is so beautiful that his breath stops while he stares at it. A small building with three high domes spread along it rests in the center of a clearing. There is a rise behind it, smaller than a mountain but larger than a hill, and from a yawning black opening flows the river that he thought he was seeing along the road. Vines wrap all along the gray edifice, and standing front and center before the temple is a gigantic statue of Buddha with seven wide open snake’s heads rising behind him from one great body. The snake’s tail slides down the pillar Buddha sits on, wrapped around in carved coils that Jared cannot stop staring at.

The taxi driver shakes him out of his stupor gently and points to the small amount of luggage that he has removed on Jared’s behalf. Jared tips generously and then takes Winky’s leash in one hand and his duffel and travel bag in the other. Before the driver leaves completely he rolls his window back down and says something that Jared cannot understand. He points to the statue and then points to Jared again. Because he cannot understand, Jared says one of the only Thai words he knows.

“K̄hxbkhuṇ.” His hand on his heart, he means it even if he doesn’t know exactly what he is saying thanks for. The driver seems inordinately pleased by this, and leaves hooting laughter as he drives back to the nearest town. And that leaves Jared alone with Winky and his bags and the temple. He heads to the carved doors at the center and knocks once, unsure what he should wait for. After fifteen minutes he gives up and pushes, finding that the doors open easily.

Inside the place is even more grand, if faded and a little dusty. Colorful tiles make up the pillars and the floor, and inside there are more of the statues with Buddha and the snakes. Jared is gonna have to look that one up later, because as he assumed before he came here there is not even the ghost of a signal. Off the main temple on the left he finds what appears to be a meditation area. There are spots on the floor rubbed smoother than others, and sitting at the front of the room is a much smaller statue with a fresh prayer cloth set in front of it. He spends a little time touching things, running fingers along mosaics and tiles and paying attention to where they are chipped or rubbed down. He has no idea how much money it would take to hire the sort of artisans that would need to restore this, but he knows that he has it. Somewhere behind him Winky barks, and he realizes he forgot the leash and he needs to go stop the poor guy from wandering around in an area that might have snakes.

Winky is in the right section of the temple and Jared is surprised by several things. The first is that this section has a living room and he can see a bedroom and bath branching off from it. The second is that here, in the living room, is a huge black door. It takes up a large section of the back of the room and sports a carving that depicts what Jared vaguely knows as The Wheel of Life, but what the symbols mean he’s not sure. There is only one handle on the door, placed oddly into the top section of the wheel. It’s not a great place to put a door handle. There’s a lock in the center of it that looks ancient, made from some kind of iron or steel. Jared touches it and feels how cold it is. Winky barks harshly when he touches it, and Jared jerks his hand back on instinct and then laughs at his own unease.

In the bedroom area Jared finds a box with his name carved into it. There is another letter, written in that same hand inside of it. There are also two keys, one beautifully intricate and the other functional and well-used, and a coin with a snake on it. He reads the letter last.

_Jared, I know that this might seem overwhelming. I believe that you can handle this. In the meditation area you will find Sutras in English as well as some instructions for care of the temple and yourself here in the jungle. You will also find a token. The door in the living area must never be opened. The ornate key belongs to it, and you must keep it with you at all times. You must never allow the door to the Deva Realm to be opened. Should someone try to open it take the token and go into the cave. The Naga King will help you. I wish you all the best in finding a way to fill the hole in your heart._

He reads it about five times before he figures out that it’s real. Super real. The monk that he gambled with really did run this place, and really has left it to him. Whether or not that would be legally binding considering the man apparently has some kind of advanced dementia or mental illness is unsure because Jared isn’t even sure how the ownership of temples is decided or handed down. Either way though, this is now his and Winky’s place. And it needs them.

“Ok, Winky. First things first. Let’s figure out the bathroom.”

The answer to the bathroom is that there is no running water. Jared finds instead a more traditional Asian squat toilet and a beautiful tub with a system to heat the water once it’s in and to drain it. He finds the buckets attached to a long rod. It’s been a while since he was faithful to his exercise routine, but he falls back into lifting and running quickly as he fills the buckets at the river and then brings them to the tub. The bath afterwards is amazing.

The Sutras are placed in a chest in the meditation area along with a lengthy guide that goes over the dangers in the jungle, the weather patterns, and the general life instructions. There is a storage area out back that Jared is led to which has what he needs to care for the toilet and cleaning supplies to care for the temple. When the sat phone arrives Jared uses it to start ordering workers and helpers to restore the building. The process is much faster than he would have imaged. Melinda is a huge help.

Jared sticks to the road for his runs, taking Winky with him every day and keeping an eye out for anything that could be particularly life-threatening to him or his big puppy. Mostly he only sees the brief views of monkeys playing out in the greenery and birds flitting through trees. It’s incredibly hard to keep Winky from chasing after them. His puppy behaves though, staying on the path with him every day. Between the running, the water gathering, and the work on the temple he doesn’t miss the gym at all. He also realizes he doesn’t miss the drinking.

There’s still an emptiness, a feeling that he should have been on the plane with them so that he wouldn’t be all alone, but he’s far too busy to focus on it. Whether or not that’s actually healthy is not something he’s qualified to decide on. It would also be notable that he has yet to meditate, but he has read the Sutras as he makes food on his hot plate and then eats it sitting on the floor of the living area. He has also not tried to open the door despite the fact that he thinks it’s either a prank on the part of the former monk or a sign of his insanity.

At this point Jared is leaning more towards the former. After all, this man couldn’t have been so devoted to the temple considering he left it in the hands of an ignorant foreigner before disappearing. Sure, it was obvious that Jared had cash to blow, but enough to refinish and take care of a temple like this? Or that Jared would even bother taking care of it at all? The setting they met in, the nature of the game, the state of Jared when they ran into each other all suggest that he would be less than responsible with something as important as this. Maybe the guy wasn’t even a monk, but some rando who had gained responsibility of the temple at some point and then decided to walk off on it.

Except it doesn’t feel right. Even though he was wasted there was something about the guy that naturally built in Jared the feeling of serenity and warmth. Even if it was brief, Jared felt the sense of being on the edge of something very deep and relaxing. Whatever the guy was, he at the very least gave Jared something to focus on that would save his liver for a brief time. That had to count for something.

By the end of the second month Jared had picked up a fair amount of Thai, he had done major work when it came to the main temple restoration and he was about to start interviewing workers for the more difficult and labor-intensive work on the structure of the building. He and Winky had gotten accustomed to the sounds of the jungle at night, so when Winky woke him barking Jared was up immediately. He had the pole that held the buckets nearby since he had taken a bath before bed, and it only took a little shake to get the buckets off so he could use it.

It wasn’t a lot of steps to get through the door and into the living room area. Once he was there Jared saw the dark figure with its hand pressed against the door and reacted in a way that was visceral and totally against his character. He didn’t bother waiting for confirmation or asking a question he just swung, wide and hard, directly at the guy’s back. The sound the pole made was hideous, but the vibrations in his hands were worse. He dropped the vibrating pole, shaking his aching hands, and then looked back up to see that the guy had turned around. _And was not a guy at all._

It was huge, skin black as night, long dripping fingernails, and tusks were growing out of its face on either side of its mouth. Winky was going ballistic and Jared had no time to stop the dog before it lunged forward and bit into the thing’s thigh. Jared saw it going to slash the dog, and lowered his head before barreling forward to slam his shoulder into the creature’s midsection and knock it back. He felt something sharp and burning in his arm, but he kept pushing until he and the creature hit the wide window in the bathroom and it went tumbling out. In the darkness of the jungle he couldn’t tell where it was going, but he knew it was gone for the moment. Winky was whimpering, nudging at his side, and Jared pet the poor baby before looking down to see the bloody marks on his arm.

The next day he wakes up sick. Not a little sick but deathly. His arm has swollen, and there are black veins spreading out from the site of the cut. Jared tries washing it out, but he’s too weak to carry the water back from the river so he sits beside it dipping the cool liquid up and over the gash. Something is wrong. Whatever the thing was last night it wasn’t a dude in a costume, and what it’s left in him is similarly inhuman. He could use the sat phone and Melinda would get someone out here to help him immediately, but he’s not sure it would work.

Coming here was a leap of faith on Jared’s part. He didn’t necessarily believe in it, but he was willing to give it a try to make himself better. Now he’s at a similar cliff. Whatever this is, it’s bad. He could try to do what’s logical and regular, but he senses that it won’t work. So instead Jared leaps off one last cliff. He takes the token the monk left, and then partially leaning on Winky he heads to the cave. It’s crazy, crazier than he would normally consider, but he does it anyway. The cave is huge inside, dark, and he heads forward until it’s pitch black and keeps going. He’s blind and burning, Winky pressed against his side, and then the floor leaves him and he’s tumbling into the dark.

* * *

When Jared wakes up he is in a grand room. The walls are stone carved into fabulous details and there are torches sunk into the walls. He can hear water dripping somewhere, and the sound of Winky whimpering. He turns his head slowly, foggy and confused, and finds his big dog on the floor beside him watching intently. A throat clearing turns his head the other way. And then Jared finds that his mouth goes completely dry, and he’s glad that he’s lying on the floor and not standing up. In front of him is a throne, and sitting on that throne is a king.

A king with a snake tail.

The creature looks huge, the tail stretching along the length of the throne and then down onto the floor. The back scales are green, but the…belly? The belly scales are golden. Merging at the top of the long tail is smooth, pale skin, toned but not overly muscular, bulging biceps, and a ridiculous amount of golden jewelry adorned across the neck, the arms, the rings, and trailing down the bellybutton. Sitting atop all of that is a face so perfect it may be carved out of the same stone as the walls behind it. Long golden earrings dangle on either side of a chiseled jaw, stubble stretches across it, above the pink lips, below the aristocratic nose, and up to eyes as green as the scales below. Last is a humongous headdress gold with long plumes of green and gold feathers matching the scales and jewelry below.

In his broken and weak Thai Jared manages, “Snake man.”

The lips quirk, just a little, and then the creature rises up on his tail, looming eight feet over Jared’s prone form and sliding across the smooth stone floor until he is close enough Jared can feel the wind displaced by his giant form. The tail slides out and the torso bends until the huge gold chain is dangling over Jared’s face and the skin is close enough for Jared to touch. The head quirks, and then the creature speaks in perfect and unaccented English.

“King snake man to you.”

Jared passes out again.

* * *

When Jared wakes up he is in his own bed in the temple. Winky is barking out in the living area, and Jared rubs his face before checking the wound on his arm. It is bandaged up nice and tight, and the black veins he saw before are gone. He also feels incredibly rested. Jared slips out of the bed, clad only in boxers, and walks out into the living area. There he finds the creature from the cave, in bright sunlight, poking his hotplate with one finger while idly petting Winky with the other. Every time the beringed left hand leaves the big puppy’s head to join its partner in the hotplate testing Winky will bark and the hand will return immediately.

Jared licks his lips, and then opens the mini-fridge and pulls out a water before turning back to the creature to see that it’s looking directly at him. “Would you like a water?”

The creature nods its head in a manner so stately Jared wonders if he’ll ever see royalty in a movie again and think that they look noble. He offers up the water bottle, and the fingers that slide against his are cool and smooth. The creature watches how Jared opens the lid and then repeats the motion before drinking. It seems amused by the taste of the water.

“Uh. Should I put on pants?”

The amusement deepens, even though its mouth never curls into a smile. “Am I wearing pants?”

“No, but you have no legs.”

“Don’t I?”

And then it does have legs. It has legs, and they are muscled, and a little bowed, and naked leading up to a fairly well hung-

“Wow. Well. Now do _you_ want pants?”

This time the creature laughs, perfect face wrinkling into a perfect smile and green eyes lighting up. The feathers in its headdress wiggle in time with its laughter.

“No, thank you. I do not require them. Where is Sunan?”

“Who is Sunan?”

The creature tilts its head thoughtfully and then looks at Winky before looking back at Jared.

“There was a monk that was in charge of the temple and the door. Where is that monk?”

“Oh. Shit.” Because Jared remembers the letter. It’s as if the entire process of taking the token and making the decision to go into the cave is a dream, and Jared is just now understanding what led up to that and why. “You’re… _that_ Naga King?”

“Are you telling me that you came to my realm with my token without knowing what you were doing?”

Jared nods and watches the first expressive emotion beyond the laugh cross the King’s face. It is frustration.

“Sunan has been responsible for hundreds of years, and he decides now of all times to abandon his post. Are you a monk in training? You do not look like a monk in training.”

“Uh. No. No I’m not. I’m. Here to fill my hole.”

The King starts to laugh again, and Jared hears it and starts talking at the fastest speed he has. “Not like a sexual hole a grief hole that he told me that I could fill by taking care of the temple and then he left me this note and the Sutras which I haven’t started yet but I’ve had a lot of the work done on the temple so all of that is much better but then the monster thing showed up at this door that goes somewhere and oh shit where did my pants go?”

“They are in your bedroom.”

Jared rushes back in and goes through his pants before finding the key. He grips it tightly, looks around, and then pulls a shoelace out of a pair of his old running shoes and uses it to rig a necklace with the key on it. When he comes back out the King is crouched and petting Winky, apparently unconcerned about the entirety of what he has on display.

“Are you absolutely sure that you do not want pants?”

“Does it make you uncomfortable to see human genitalia?”

Jared ponders that for a long time. Much longer than he should. Mostly because the King was looking him directly in the eye, unconcerned, as he rubbed Winky’s chest. “Yes?”

“Why?”

“Would you like something to eat?”

The King smiled, and then walked past Jared into his room. On legs he was a little bit shorter than Jared, although the headdress and the King’s bearing made it hard for him to remember that. Moments later the King came back out in a pair of Jared’s sweatpants and took a seat. It was…an experience to see. Something stirred in him that he ignored as much as humanly possible.

“No, thank you. What is your name and who are you?”

“Jared Padalecki. I’m…an heir to a fortune? I don’t really have a job at this point. Other than what Sunan gave me with this?”

The King tilted his head thoughtfully before he responded, a tongue sliding out at high speed and rubbing against his pink lips. “I am Jensen, King of the Naga here in this area, protector of the door to the Realm of Deva.”

“…the realm of Deva?” Jared took a gulp from his water bottle and watched as Jensen did the same. That amusement briefly flitted across his face again.

“So, you know nothing about Buddhism?” There was no trace of accusation in King Jensen’s tone, so Jared decided not to take offense to the question.

“I know some very basic things. But I’m really not sure what you’re talking about. Or how I’m sitting across from a Snake Man. The King Snake Man. I’m sorry.”

“The thing that cut your arm, was it large, black as a starless night, bearing tusks or fangs on its face, and ferocious?” King Jensen placed his water bottle down and curled his legs up under him like tails.

“Uh. Yeah, actually. It was.”

“That was a Rakshasa. A wild creature, hungry for flesh and blood, and eager to move to a stronger position in the universe. That door over there, the one that you are wearing the key for, is a door to the realm of gods. Were it to open that door it would upset the balance of the universe, and become more powerful than anything before it.”

Jared takes that in for a long minute, hand hovering over the key, and then he says the first thing that comes to mind. “And that idiot just handed it over to a drunk tourist in a poker game?”

King Jensen smiles, bright and beautiful, and Jared feels his heart flutter a little along with his cock.

“I am sure that Sunan had a plan, he was old enough to know what the best path was. Either way it is now your responsibility, and it is my responsibility to help you. I would suggest that you begin to read the Sutras as you will find a lot of information there about the Realms and perhaps what you are looking for to…fill your hole?”

Jared wishes he had a time machine, for not the first time in his life. “Why is there a door to a realm that no one should go through?”

The King shrugged, a motion shockingly modern in comparison with everything else that he had done so far, and then went back to petting Winky. He appeared to be a big fan of dogs. “I could not answer that. It is not for me to know. But I am here to help you and protect you. Sunan did not need my help as much after the first few centuries, so we will help you to achieve that.”

And then, because everything seems to register with Jared far too late for him to sound even vaguely intelligent, that clicks. “Wait. Sunan wasn’t human either?”

King Jensen blinks, once, and then he tilts his head and the feathers of his headdress seem to ruffle in time with the movement of his eyes. Jared begins to wonder if the headdress is part of the King’s body. “The keeper of the temple does not age. The keeper of the temple is the keeper of the temple, until they are ready to pass it on and move to the next step.”

“What’s the next step?”

The King shrugs again. “That is not for me to know or say. Sunan came to us a long time ago after his children had died. He studied for years before the keeper of the temple at that time passed it on to him. Now Sunan has passed it on to you and this tiny king of dogs.” Winky barks happily and the King smiles at him. “Yes, that would be you.”

Jared has to take this in. Has to absorb it. He has been given…not immortality but something like it. It’s pretty obvious that the Rakshasa could have killed him if not for whatever King Jensen did while he was unconscious. Both he and Winky are supposed to fight inhuman creatures from opening a door to…a god dimension? He has really got to read those fucking Sutras.

“But you’ll help me?”

King Jensen nods, and then leans forward and puts one of those cold, smooth hands on Jared’s bare thigh. His dick shoots up so fast it’s painful, and he can feel blood rush to his face. King Jensen acts like he doesn’t see it. “I will. For as long as you need. In the meantime, you should rest.”

Jared nods, eagerly, and then slips off to go to bed so he can jerk off before falling asleep. He’s got to keep his pants on from here on out.

* * *

Jared learns a lot. He learns that Jensen actually after a period of time asks to be called just Jensen, he learns that the headdress comes off, and he learns that Jensen has no sense of boundaries. Apparently, Naga are not particularly concerned about personal space and completely unphased by what has become Jared’s most incredibly obvious and childish crush. It doesn’t help that Jensen is…literally a god? After making strong headway into the Sutras as well as working his way through a number of internet sites Jared has a much better understanding of what he’s gotten into as well as who it is that’s becoming his sudden roommate.

Jensen actually really enjoys watching movies with Jared, which is great, but he also insists that the two of them meditate and train. Jared will eventually be expected to fight demons and hungry ghosts that want to break into the Deva Realm. After the last experience the idea is terrifying. A lot of what Jensen wants him to do is strength training, which he was very fond of before he became a world-traveling drunk, but some is fighting which has never been a thing Jared really got into. Growing up in Texas necessitated some punching, but not a lot of Kung-Fu.

It doesn’t help that Jensen doesn’t let him call it Kung-Fu out loud.

And then one day the two of them are in the river, Jensen telling Jared to balance and feel the water, and Jared keeping his eyes firmly closed while he tries to do that, when a hand wraps around his back and another grips his right ass cheek. Jared opens his eyes and finds shimmering green ones in front of him. The rings are colder than Jensen’s skin, but not by much.

“Are you coming on to me?”

Jensen smiles with just his eyes, lips brushing against Jared’s. “I can do that if you wish.”

His cheeks heat up, a ridiculous thing to blush to considering what’s happening. “I mean like. Well that answers it. Did you wanna do it in the river?”

“No. I believe that won’t work for you, and you’re not built to lubricate yourself.”

“Dude. That is not sexy. Do you realize how not sexy that is?”

Jensen licks his lips, that flitting little snake movement, and by the nature of how close he is licks Jared’s too. His cock announces it forgives Jensen his wording. “Are you saying that you are no longer interested in doing it with me?”

“No. No I’m fine with that still. I just don’t get turned on by clinical sex talk. But if we’re moving, let’s go for the bed?”

“The bed it is.”

And they go, grabbing at each other the whole way, Jensen dropping the borrowed sweatpants halfway and Jared dropping the swim shorts and running a little faster just to make Jensen speed up too and try to compete. They fall into bed and it’s all hands and tongues. Jensen is cool all over, and Jared finds he likes to wrap around him while he rubs and humps. It’s cute and hot all the fucking time.

It’s fucking incredible. Jared supposes, when his brain works again, that it makes sense that Jensen would be good at it. After all, Jensen is basically a god. He’s probably been doing it for thousands of years. Jared can only hope that it’s been long enough he knows tricks that haven’t been introduced to Jensen yet. He has to assume from the way that Jensen is still rubbing against him that he wasn’t bad.

“Did I fill your hole?”

Jared considers the question, thinking about how he’s felt in the last few months, how he might feel in the next few years. There is a lot of wisdom in the Sutras, and a lot of it embodied in the Snake King God that is naked and pressed against him.

“It’s getting there. It doesn’t…feel like I just got gutted and I’m bleeding out on the floor. It hurts. It hurts to think of a world without them, or of generations of people that will never really know them. But it’s not killing me anymore. I have something to live for. And maybe someone to live with.”

“Why Jared, are you assuming that someone of my stature only mates with one person at a time?”

“You fucking better. I know where your cave opening is and I can blow it up and crash it in a second.”

Jensen laughs, but he doesn’t argue at all. Instead he starts to rub his face against Jared’s chest again along with the rest of his body.

“You’re really tactile, huh?”

“I am cold-blooded, and you are like a bonfire. I am using you.”

“Ok, sure, but you rub like a cat.”

Jensen hisses like a cat too.


End file.
